Section 19
by Mornings Light
Summary: Their only similarity is, that he knows information. Information hidden in his memory, which could literally put Tenten on a knife's edge. Sai Tenten Ino Neji mystery adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Section 19**

_And his eyes, she dreams, are made from stainless steel and blood._

_She feels like she knows him._

Reams and reams of scrolls were tangled around her, some spilling out of the desk and onto the floor, half their secrets unravelling for the world to see. There were even more books than usual, and only two, twin buns were visible from above the mess (or _organised chaos_ as she preferred to call it).

The ninja librarian knew it was normal for the research-obsessed kunoichi, but it didn't mean she approved. It was barely tolerated. Nevertheless, the girl had a signed note from an active Jounin to look through some of the classified information.

Tenten knew the classification system off by heart, since the library was her third home (second being training grounds). Section 1 was accessible to all ages, all ninjas, active or inactive, section 2 through to 6 was restricted to genin, 7 through to the 11th was what she was allowed as a Chuunin. But Gai-Sensei had blindly signed the note for her to look up to the 19th. There were 25 sections in all, the 25th being hosted in the Hokage's personal library.

And here she was, surrounded by section 19's assorted scrolls.

He knew that girl. Tenten. Sai knew her from Naruto who knew Neji and Lee- she was on their team. But wasn't she just a Chuunin? What was she doing here? Section 19… this was an ANBU-specific section. She wasn't affiliated with the ANBU, not a single hair of her.

"You're not allowed to look through those documents," he uttered, making sure he made eye contact (the book said it was a good communication skill) as he stood over her.

"I have permission from someone who holds more authority than you," she retorted, without glancing at him even once.

Sai stood there, confused at her coldness. Shouldn't people make eye contact? She'd been friendly enough when Naruto had introduced him to Team Gai. But now, she was acting like she didn't know him. This was odd behaviour, considering Sai thought he was getting better at reading people's behaviour- but apparently not.

It was then, Sai concluded, all women were just plain weird. They were not meant to be understood.

But it wasn't a very satisfying conclusion to come to. After all, he'd barely just learned what it was like being human- and here she was, studying how to strip off your emotions.

Finally, Tenten looked up, caught him staring, and sighed. "Will you stop that?"

"What?"

"Stop staring! Don't you have anything better to do? Training, eating?" she suggested sarcastically.

Sai offered her a fake smile (he'd read the shortest distance from one person to another was a smile).

Tenten wasn't really impressed. "Do you paint your smiles on too?"

"And do you always shrug off people that?" he asked pleasantly.

He was enjoying this.

"Do you ever shut up?" she snapped back, arching a single brow.

"Do you ever tell people who you are really affiliated with?" Sai smiled, though his eyes opened this time, studying Tenten as her face became pale.

She closed her mouth, forgetting all about comebacks before packing away her research notes and using a simple jutsu to throw the scrolls in place. The brunette gave him a very hard look before she jumped out the window.

That boy… the boy with the face of Sasuke and lips made from plastic. He was someone she better watch out for.

-x-

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been approximately 28 days since she saw him again. He looked painfully awkward and bland next to Yamanaka Ino with her bright outfit and personality, but he was in the flower shop by his own free will (as in, he had not been body-snatched by Yamanaka Ino).

It was too soon to see him again right now. 28 days were not enough to get rid of that incident in Section 19 of the library. The brunette wished she could walk away but now that she had caught his eye, it would look too suspicious to pretend she was here by mistake and catch Ino at a different time. She had to deliver a message to Ino, only because her work had been complimented by Tsunade and the crafty woman had quickly wangled Tenten's interest and turned her into a messenger. _Well… let's get this over with.  
_  
"Hey Ino… Sai," she added after a pause, realising it would be quite rude to ignore him when he was there too. "I have a message from Hokage-Sama."

Sai offered the brunette his usual, plastic smile whilst Ino managed a better one. The flower girl's ears were red and Tenten couldn't believe that Ino was enjoying the attention of Sai. Anyone with an analytical mind could see that Sai was about as honest as a banker.

"We have a mission together with Neji," Tenten returned Ino's smile but didn't bother looking at Sai again.

Instead of being pleased like Tenten thought Ino should be, she looked like she was considering suicide.

"What about Lee?" Ino spluttered, looking stricken tones. "Or Gai-Sensei! Why _him_ of all people!"

The Mindwalker ninja looked thoroughly appalled at having to work together with Hyuuga Neji, a fact that Tenten couldn't seem to understand. Since they were all Chuunin, Neji was the only Jounin, it was an _honour_ to be considered to go on a mission with him. However, Ino was pacing behind the flower shop's counter and muttering to herself.

"I'm a kunoichi… I can do this… yes… idiot… cow…" those were the only words Tenten or Sai could make out.

She was about to bid her farewell after she told Ino to meet them at dawn tomorrow until Sai dropped his fake smile and stared at Tenten.

"You shouldn't go on that mission, Tenten-San."

Tenten walked out of the flower shop as fast as she could, but she knew that he saw her flinch before she left.


End file.
